Crossing to the Other side
by Step of Faith
Summary: Inuyasha has died during the battle of Naraku. Miroku and Sango however healed each other wounds but, as for Kagome? She went back to her side. One day, Inuyasha is given the chance to live again. What will happen? Read to find out. Please rr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just taking out the songs from my stories due to the new problem..I don't want to risk removal. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome.

Crossing to the Other side  
By Mistress Steph7587

"talking"

'thoughts'

(Author's thoughts)

Chapter 1

Upstairs, Kagome was looking for a picture for her history project. She came upon a picture of her friends from the Sengoku Jidai. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Myoga, and Inuyasha. Oh, how she missed them all, especially Inuyasha. She is now 20 years-old in college. It's been 4 years since she left the Feudal Era.

Why did she leave? Well, this is the story:

" Inuyasa! Please, you need to rest! " Kagome stubbornly told Inu.

" Kagome, I don't need you to run my life ", said a very injured Inuyasha.

" Kukukukuku", cackled Naraku.

A big flash of light appeared an all was in battle mode.

After many hours of fighting. The battle was won. But who was left standing?

On Naraku's side, Kagura was down, Kanna was no more, Kohaku finally is able to rest in peace. Naraku has also went down, as did Kikyo.

On the other side, Miroku's curse has been lifted. Though he was very injured. Sango was wounded severly, as was Kirara and Shippo.

Kagome was injured badly, she would have died if Inuyasha didn't block the attack.

As for Inuyasha, things didn't go that smoothly. After he had won, he lost a lot of blood. Kagome was at his side instantly.

" Inuyasha! Dai...daijobu desu ka?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was doubled in pain. He has blood coming out of his mouth.

" Ka...kagome," Inuyasha coughed out. He was losing his voice and vision.

Oh, how Inuyasha was suffering. He was coughing so much, his head hurt. He grabbed ahold of Kagome's hand and lifted it up to his face. He couldn't go without feeling her soft hands one more time.

" Kagome, I...I have:cough cough: to tell:cough: you some..something:cough cough: " Inuyasha got out.

" Nani? What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said with cracks coming in while saying those words.

" I...I lo..love..you " Inuyasha finally got out. He was smiling even though he was going to die. He was glad he got to tell her though.

Then the most unexpected thing came from her.

" I...I love you too Inuyasha! " Kagome got out finally. Her face was soaked with tears. As soon as they win, she loses the one she loves the most.

Inuyasha continued to smile, as did Kagome. He knew that they could never be together. He promises to himself that he'll watch over Kagome for as long as he can.

Kagome reached down to kiss Inuyasha before he goes. With one touch of her lips Inuyasha was in heaven on his own. (Not dead yet) He was in bliss. Feeling Kagome's lips made him so happy.

Then Inuyasha and Kagome made eye contact one last time and left the world. Kagome was soaked in her own tears. She was holding the jewel that they had completed. She wanted to wish Inuyasha back but, that would be too selfish of herself. So she wished that she could always remember the times here in the Feudal Era. So she left the Feudal Era with memories with her friends, Miroku,Sango,Shippo, Myoga and Kaede. Also the one she loves, Inuyasha. Nothing will ever be the same, will it?

Back to Kagome in the present, she started to leave tear drops on the picture. She quickly left her room with a picture from the Feudal Era. But, not the one she was holding.

While going to her college dorm room, she was in her car, listining to the last part of a song that felt so right.

As she continues to listen, she some how get's a vision of her and Inuyasha together up in heaven. For some reason she felt like that she would love to die that very moment.

She starts to sing the last few lines of some song from Jessica Simpson.

'Well, that was nice', she thought. She parked her car at the college dorm she sees someone oddly familiar. A girl around her age. About the same hight Sango was. Built like Sango, hair was short but, face like Sango. If she didn't wanna believe it, she'd say that was Sango.

She started to walk towards the girl when someone else looking familiar was there. 'It couldn't be could it?' She thought. He looked like and exact replica of Miroku. Maybe a descendent. She decided to wing it.

While above the clouds, Inuyasha, was still looking down towards Kagome ever since that day. He thought, 'Well, at least she meets the descendents.' He smiled.

Then a lady came in and asked for Inuyasha in the front. He left to go to the front. Then a lady asked.

" Do you know what you are here for?" The lady asked.

He shooked his head no.

She said, " I am Lady Midoriko, Keeper of Heavens."

He nodded his head as to say that he was listening.

" I'm here to grant you one gift. Do you love her?"

He was at a lost. " A gift? Her? You mean Kagome?"

She nodded.

" Yes, I love Kagome so much." He told her.

Again she nodded.

" I'm going to give you a chance to live again in her time." said Midoriko.

" But, Ma'am, wouldn't I be little?" asked Inuyasha.

" No, we're giving you a special gift where you can be alive and at the same age as Kagome."

" Really? You'd give that to me?" he asked.

" Yes, you deserve it. After all, she didn't want to be selfish and use that wish to bring you back. I think she would love to have you back."

He nodded. " What do I have to do?"

A/N: Yay! First Chappie Done! Now think I have to write more chapters for all my stories now. Before I do the second chapter to this, I have to do the second chapter to A Kitsune's Heart. Please r/r


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I'm also hear to say that I'm glad some people like the first chapter. Thank you to loozer-09, TheWraith, and AmberRose. Your reviews are what I needed. So anyways, after this update, i'm going to work on Mothers of Mayhem, Songs from the Soul and also, I just updated A Walk to Remember on mediaminer.org. Well, on to the disclaimer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I dont' own Inuyasha or anyone.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Kag's Pov until u see the ** which means Author's POV)  
  
I made my way towards the two who looked like Sango and Miroku. They were looking at a map so she decided that she should help. Even though, they were coming towards me anyway.  
  
" Excuse me, " I said. " Do you need any help?"  
  
The Miroku look-alike looked up from the map. He smiled his genuine perverted smile. He said, " Yes, we would like to know how to get to the Higurashi Shrine."  
  
Then the Sango look-alike put her head up and nodded.  
  
I smiled. " I live at the Higurashi Shrine. My name is Kagome Higurashi. What may yours be?" I asked.  
  
The look-alikes looked surprised as it is. " I am Miroku Houshi, beautiful one. Will you give me an honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked. The next thing he knew it, he was face first on the ground with a very angry Sango hovering over him.  
  
I smiled then laughed. His antics never get old, and the other girl sounds and act like Sango. I turned to her and asked for her name.  
  
" My name is Sango Taijya. Miroku and I are descendents from the Priest Miroku and the Demon Exterminator Sango of Feudal Japan. Perhaps you heard of them." Sango said.  
  
I nodded my head. " I have met your ancestors Miroku and Sango. I used to travel to the Feudal World."  
  
They nodded their acknowledgement. I told them that I'll take them to the Shrine. So I guessed I decided to skip College today.  
  
** " Here you are," Kagome said. " It's not much but, it's good. Why did you need to come here?"  
  
" We came to see you Kagome." Sango said.  
  
" Yes, in our ancestors writings were some things about a girl from this century that we could meet and become friends with. The thing is we have the same names as our ancestors. Also, Sango and I are not even related. The Miroku and Sango from than never did marry each other. They went their seperate ways after healing each others wounds." Miroku said in a story like way.  
  
" How come? They loved each other so much. It wasn't supposed to be this way." Kagome said, with her lips starting to tremble.  
  
Miroku took it was best that she doesn't know yet. Sango was thinking the samething but, she just had to tell her now.  
  
" Kagome, the reason they did is that when we were born we wouldn't be related so that we could fall in love when we meet the miko who befriended them." Sango told her. She could feel Miroku's eyes on her for telling what wasn't supposed to be said.  
  
" Then, if that's true then you two are...?" She cut her own sentence off.  
  
" Kagome-san, Sango and I are engaged, though sometimes we don't get along." Miroku let out a chuckle.  
  
" There is so much I want to talk to you about. Come, let's have lunch then you can tell me everything about your family." Kagome said, then went to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was looking down towards Tokyo. He wasn't sure if he was up to the challenge. But, he did want to go back to Kagome. He remembered what Lady Midoriko had told him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" What do I have to do?" He said.  
  
" You will go down to Tokyo in human form. You will use the name Yasha Tenou. You will be 22 years-old. Act like you always act but, don't let her know who you really are. That is your first test." Midoriko told him.  
  
" How long do I do it?" Inu asked.  
  
" One month. If you succeed, I will grant you life on the planet. One rule you must obey is: DO NOT EXPRESS YOUR LOVE TO HER UNTIL YOU HAVE PASSED ALL 10 TESTS. IS THAT CLEAR?! "   
  
" Yes, ma'am."   
  
*Flashback end*  
  
( Should I leave it here? Should I go on? Well, If I left it so unfinished, then I might have panicky reviewers...is that how u spell panicky? Oh well, back to the story. ^_^)  
  
Tonight would be his last night in heaven. The next day, he'd be on earth. He watched silently as they talk away. They meaning, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.  
  
He thought to himself, * Tonight, is the last night, I'll be known as Inuyasha. From now on, I'll be known as Yasha Tenou.* Then he went to sleep.  
  
As night falls, Inuyasha, or should I say, Yasha could feel himself getting lifted by angels. He was going to the college dorm that they made for him for his education, if he had one...though he's prolly smart.   
  
THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome raced herself to class. She already skipped one day of college she didn't want to skip any more.   
  
About 10 minutes later she found her classroom. She went inside to sit in her seat. But, for some odd reason, her seat was taken by...(Guess Who!) It was Inuyasha, I mean, Yasha.   
  
She went up to him and asked him, " Excuse me, sir, I'm sorry but, your in my seat." She thought he was vaguely farmiliar. Then she saw him look at her, she was startled to see a face so, so familiar. It was as if, he just came back from the dead.  
  
Yasha looked at her and smiled. He wished that he can tell her that he loved her. He knew he can't. He said, " I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your seat. I'm new here." He took her hand in his and shook it. He stood up and took a seat in back of her.  
  
Kagome went to sit down in her seat. " I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you?" She had asked.  
  
He smirked, " My name is Yasha Tenou. I'm a newbie here, so I hope you'll help me out Kagome?" He asked.  
  
" Um...sure, why not. I'll see you after class then by the big oak tree?" She said then asked.  
  
He nodded. Then paid attention to the teacher in front.  
  
After class, he went looking for Kagome. He found her next to the oak tree with a few other people with her. He walked towards her.  
  
" Hey there!," He called out to her. She turned to him, and waved to him to come over.   
  
As soon as he got there she, got the others attention. " Guys, this is Yasha Tenou, he's new in my history class." She turned to Yasha and said, " Yasha, this is Sango Taijya, Miroku Houshi, Eri Fukuda, Yuka Hayashi, and Ayumi Haraguchi."   
  
He nodded his head to everyone. He was glad he came, he had new friends. Except for Kagome, and of course the descendents of Miroku and Sango.  
  
After he got to know everyone a little better, they decided to meet there everytime after first class. And since they got nothing till like 3:30pm so they would do stuff in between those times. So tomorrow they're going to go to the.....MALL!!!! So see ya then.  
  
A/N: Finally done with the chapter. I'm gonna post this up then, i'm taking a break till I get things settled in at school. So until next time, See ya...PLease r/r 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, things aren't that much settled yet but, i'm trying to be a good authoress and update at least once a month. I know it's been like a whole month since school started for me but, I'm a junior in high school which means more projects and more critical. So try not to push me over the edge and not make me update? Okay? okay...now on with the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer*: I do not own Inuyasha at all.::sniff sniff:: I wish i did...oh well..  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Crossing to the Other Side  
  
By Step of Faith/lilkagievixen  
  
*Scenes from the last chapter*  
  
He nodded his head to everyone. He was glad he came, he had new friends. Except for Kagome, and of course the descendents of Miroku and Sango.  
  
After he got to know everyone a little better, they decided to meet there everytime after first class. And since they got nothing till like 3:30pm so they would do stuff in between those times. So tomorrow they're going to go to the.....MALL!!!! So see ya then.  
  
*End*  
  
Chapter 3: THE MALL!!! and first test passed  
  
The next day all seven of the gang went to the mall. Do you people need a recap of who they are? It is Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. This is the Mall of Japan. (Renamed for special purposes only).They were at the mall already for 2 hours. They were eating ice cream at the moment. Guess who treated? Yasha did! He's so sweet.  
  
" So where do guys wanna go next?" was the question out of...Eri.  
  
Both of the guys groaned since they didn't want to carry so many bags. Yasha was already carrying two bags for Kagome and two for Yuka, while poor Miroku carried for Sango, Eri, and Ayumi. They all had two bags each. Tough load.  
  
" How about we go to Suncoast? I need to get that new YYH dvd." Sango said.  
  
" Fine, we'll go on one condition." said Yasha.  
  
" And what's that?" Kagome asked.  
  
" That you guys will go where us guys want to go and you have to carry our bags the next time we come to the mall. Deal?"   
  
" Fine, It's a deal."   
  
" Alright, Off to Suncoast we will go, off to suncoast we will go!", y'll should know that was Sango who said that, she's kinda of an anime freak as well.  
  
So they went off to suncoast, Sango found what she wanted, as did the others. Eri wanted the new Mars graphic novel they had there, Yuka and Ayumi wanted the Peach Girl graphic novel, and Kagome got the newest Ranma 1/2 dvd.   
  
When they arrived back at the dorm, the girls went their separate ways and so did the boys.   
  
When Inuyasha went back to his room in the dorm, he looked in the mirror since it was shining. When he went up to it, he saw Midoriko.  
  
She asked him, " How was your first day?"  
  
" Good, she doesn't know it's me yet."  
  
" Good, you have passed the first test." Midoriko said.  
  
" What's the second test?" Inu asked curiously.  
  
" The second test isn't hard yet, your cover will remain hidden."  
  
" Why do I have to keep it hidden from her?" Inu burst out.  
  
" Temper! Young man, temper. She can't know until she falls in love with Yasha Tenou."  
  
" But if she falls in love with Yasha Tenou, what if I tell her it's really me? You don't want to face her wrath, really you don't."   
  
" Then do what you think is best. That will be your seocond test."  
  
" What? Make Kagome fall in love with me? As Yasha? Then what?"  
  
" I'm willing to limit the test by two so you only need to do 8. Since you past 1 already, you need 7 more. Yes, Make Kagome fall in love with Yasha. As long as your real cover remains hidden."  
  
" Okay, I think I can do that." Yasha said firmly.  
  
" Good, then I think you should start studying for your first exam tomorrow."   
  
" Oh Shit! I forgot, thanks for reminding me!" Yasha was running around looking for his study sheets.  
  
Midoriko chuckled to herself, then disappeared.  
  
~~Up in the clouds~~  
  
" Do you think he'll pass the tests my lady?" asked one girl servent.  
  
" Yes, Arisha, he'll do it. He has his heart set on making Kagome happy again." said Midoriko.  
  
~~Back down on Earth~~  
  
*Must get some sleep, exam tomorrow....* Kagome was currently thinking. She was still studying for the exam, then a thought suddenly crossed her.  
  
" I wonder if Yasha would go out with me? He seems to act so much like Inuyasha, hell, his name is like Inuyasha cept for the Inu. Yea, I'll ask him tomorrow after the exam." Then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~Next Day~~~  
  
The next day at the college was the same thing...boring classes. But it has something exciting for Kagome.  
  
A/N: There's the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out...school was killing me. Also, I'm working on Mothers of Mayhem, Songs from the Soul. So, I'd prolly update this when ever I can. OKay? Please r/r ^_^ Next chapter: IS THIS FOR ME!? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy New Year! Okay Here's the next installment of Crossing to the Other Side. Sorry it's taking this long to get out. I'm just finishing up Mothers of Mayhem, Songs from the Soul. After that i'll be working on A Kitsune's Heart and this one once in a while. So let's begin the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'll never own him  
  
Crossing to the Other Side  
  
By lilkagievixen/Step of Faith  
  
*Scenes from the last chapter*  
  
*Must get some sleep, exam tomorrow....* Kagome was currently thinking. She was still studying for the exam, then a thought suddenly crossed her.  
  
" I wonder if Yasha would go out with me? He seems to act so much like Inuyasha, hell, his name is like Inuyasha cept for the Inu. Yea, I'll ask him tomorrow after the exam." Then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~Next Day~~~  
  
The next day at the college was the same thing...boring classes. But it has something exciting for Kagome.  
  
*End*  
  
Chapter 4: IS THIS FOR ME!  
  
After college, Yasha called Kagome to meet him at a nearby club at 7pm.  
  
Kagome was in her dorm room figuring out what to wear to the club. It was already 6pm and she couldn't think. She decided to call Sango since she felt that they should spend more time together. *Wow,* she thought, *I don't even call my regular friends anymore. Well, Sango and Miroku are my regular friends now, but they'll always be the friends that i'm closer too even though it is their descendents. They still act like them though.*   
  
KNOCK-KNOCK!  
  
Kagomes' thoughts were closed by the knocking of the door. She opened it up to reveal Sango. Boy was she glad.  
  
" Oh, Sango, I'm so glad you're here. I can't of a thing to wear tonight!" Kagome oh-so-frantically said.  
  
" Kagome-chan, please calm down, we'll find you something. So, what kind of club is it?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
" Well, when he called he said to meet him at Club 808. Is that club like for good people? You know, like people who just wanna have a good time." said Kagome, she was pratically nervous.  
  
" I heard of that club, Kag-chan. Miroku works there part-time. I just hope he isn't working there tonight." Sango said.  
  
" Well, now, let's find you some clothing."  
  
------------------/  
  
At Yashas' dorm room, he had invited Miroku to help him with clothing and well, feelings for people.   
  
" So Yasha? Are you gonna tell that lucky girl how you feel? Who is this lucky girl?" Miroku asked, even though he's a lech, he makes a good friend...maybe.  
  
" Keh, what's it to you? I'll just let you know that this lucky girl is someone we know and I'm just giving her a little something, nothing special." Inuyasha didn't get it. He was hoping that Miroku wouldn't be the same lech he used to be.   
  
" ANYWAYS, I was HOPING that YOU would HELP ME figure out what to wear to the club tonight." Yasha/Inuyasha said emphasizing the words as well.  
  
" Sure Yasha, say, what club you going to?" Miroku couldn't help, but be nosy. (Sango and Miroku...geesh...great minds think alike ne? ^_^*)  
  
" To the club 808, Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Yasha questioned.  
  
Miroku felt cornered as well, he didn't think that Yasha was pressuring him. But he said it anyway, " Well, um, you see...I, uh..I well, work at club 808...ehe he he" Miroku said the last part meekly.  
  
Yasha stared blankly at him, *So that's what he was afraid of, spying on me? Wait! What! SPYING!*  
  
" Were you gonna spy on me? Huh? Were ya, Oku?" Yasha pressed on, using his nickname for Miroku since the time when they were at the Warring States Period, well, he's anscestor at least.  
  
(A/N: Okay, sorry for the note, but from now on Inuyasha is just Yasha, I'll just use Inuyasha when he's alone and talking to Midoriko. Okay..sorryz on with the ficcy.)  
  
" None of a sort Yash." Miroku said using his nickname for Yasha..well, a shorter version at least.  
  
" Better be, gosh, I hope she likes it...well, here goes, it's 6:35pm, see ya later, Houshi." Yasha said with a wave and left.  
  
--------------/  
  
Back with Kagome now, she still hasn't found a thing to wear, which was a bad thing.  
  
" DANG IT! Sango, it's nearly 6:40 and I still can't find a thing." Kagome panicked.  
  
" Gosh Kagome, don't have to yell. I think i've gone deaf. Here try these two pieces on." Sango said while holding one hand to her ear.  
  
Kagome took the clothing to the bathroom and put them on. When she came out, she thought it looked cute, but to Sango..nope..nuh huh...she wanted something a little bit more revealing.  
  
(A/N: Sorry again, but haven't you noticed...that this chapter is mostly about what clothes to wear!!! I should change the title....chapter 4: What clothes to wear...lol..silly me n_n)  
  
" Come on, Sango" Kagome said taking a glance at the clock, " It's 6: 48." she whined.  
  
" Alright, alright, put this one and this one on and you can go." Sango said finally. But she didn't know she gave Kagome something a little too revealing.  
  
" Thanks Sango," Kagome said running into the bathroom and then rushed out of her door not noticing how her clothes was way too revealing.  
  
----------------/  
  
(At the club)  
  
Yasha was waiting outside for Kagome. He looked at his watch, which read 6:55. He sighed, he hoped Kagome would come. He reserved a table for him at the club for 7pm and if he didn't show up, he'll lose the table.  
  
He was patiently waiting there. He hoped Kagome was alright. He sighed, yet again.  
  
" Hey, Yasha. Come and sit inside." Miroku said from inside the club, with his bar uniform on.  
  
" Nah, I'm going to wait for Kagome. Just make sure no one steals our table."   
  
" Roger that, Yasha." Miroku was also hoping Kagome was alright. He thought, * Inuya-, I mean Yasha, should've picked her up. Geez, it's not Inuyasha here, it's Yasha, though they do sound and look the same. Oh well.* He finished his thoughts and continued to dry the cup he just washed.  
  
As soon as Yasha gave up waiting on Kagome around 6:59, she ran right past him and stopped.  
  
" I'm so sorry Yasha," Kagome said with her head bowed down, " I couldn't figure what to wear." She was embarrassed for being late.  
  
" That's okay, at least you made i-i-it." Yasha began to stutter the last part mostly because of what Kagome was wearing.  
  
She happened to be wearing one of her hooker/halloween costumes that she accidently packed with her to college.  
  
" Eh? What's wrong Yasha? You don't like what I wear?" Kagome asked   
  
" No, o-of co-course not. It's just that,well, do you know what you're wearing?" It started out as a statement and turned into a question.  
  
" Hoe? Uh..," Kagome looked at herself and blushed very hard. " Oh my god, I had no clue what I was wearing... I just rushed right out of the room. I must look like a whore to you." Kagome once again put her head down.  
  
" Of course not, I'll just have to keep the guys away. Come on, let's go in, I hope we didn't lose our table yet. It's 7:04." Yasha took her hand and let her inside.  
  
" My, my Kagome, what an outfit." Miroku commented on her clothes.  
  
" Shuddap! Miroku, she didn't know what she put on. Besides, she looks hot, like a teenager again." Yasha said with a blush.  
  
  
  
" Ok, ok..gosh, so what can I get you two?"  
  
" I'd have a Martini, you Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Huh? Martini? Since when do you drink? Ah, oh well, I'll have a coors light."  
  
" Coors Light? Geez, what do you think this place is? I'll give you a regular Coors. How about that?" Miroku said.  
  
" Miroku, I'm driving, I can't afford to get drunk." Yasha said darkly.  
  
" Fine, fine, a Martini and a coors light, coming up."  
  
" So, Yasha, what did you ask me out for anyways?" Kagome asked looking at him.  
  
Yasha looked back at her and said, " Uh, um,... well, I wanted to give you this. It's nothing special, just a little gift." Yasha bowed his head and looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
Kagome opened the box and she was in aw at the trinket in the box. Kagome looked at Yasha and said, " IS THIS FOR ME! Are you serious? This is so beautiful, thank you. Would you like to put this on me?"   
  
" Su-sure. Although the neckalace isn't has pretty as you."   
  
This caused both Kagome and Yasha to blush. They looked at each other and both were leaning in for a kiss. Yasha lightly brushed his lips against Kagomes'.  
  
She was shocked first of all. Yasha was kinda out of it too.  
  
" So, uh, you wanna dance?" Yasha said shyly.  
  
" Su-sure." Kagome could hardly get words out. Even though it may not be Inuyasha, he's exactly like him. She hopes this relationship would work out fine.  
  
Let's see what wondering in Yasha's head, * I think Kagome's starting to like this Yasha. I think the only thing I can do now, is love her as Yasha. If worse comes out to worse, I wouldn't mine being Yasha, for Kagome.*  
  
A/N: Wow, I actually finished a chapter! I didn't think i'd have enough inspiration to keep this story going anymore. Anyways, Mothers of Mayhem, Songs from the Soul, coming to a close. After that I'll work on this and A Kitsune's Heart. PLease r/r ^-^ Next chapter: Get this party started 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry this chapter is gonna be short now without the lyrics in them...but I don't want to risk removal.

Disclaimer: Don't own nada...

Scenes from the last chapter

This caused both Kagome and Yasha to blush. They looked at each other and both were leaning in for a kiss. Yasha lightly brushed his lips against Kagomes'.

She was shocked first of all. Yasha was kinda out of it too.

" So, uh, you wanna dance?" Yasha said shyly.

" Su-sure." Kagome could hardly get words out. Even though it may not be Inuyasha, he's exactly like him. She hopes this relationship would work out fine.

Let's see what wondering in Yasha's head, I think Kagome's starting to like this Yasha. I think the only thing I can do now, is love her as Yasha. If worse comes out to worse, I wouldn't mine being Yasha, for Kagome.

End

Crossing to the Other Side

By ImmortalAngel143

Chapter 5: Get this party started

The dance finshed and the night was well under way.

Inuyasha and Kagome were by the bar waiting for their drinks.

" So Inuyasha what did u get?" Kagome asked.

" I got a double martini, you?" answered Yasha.

" Just a regular martini." Kagome answered back.

" Don't get yourself too drunk. I'm not going to help you if you turn some guy on." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

" Hmmm...what if the guy I turn on is you?" Kagome said seductively.

What! She wants t-to turn m-me on? Yasha thought.

My god! What did I just say! I turn him on? No way...no chance. Yasha wouldn't like me like that. Or so she thought.

Then music came on.

As the music started, Kagome jumped up.

" Oh Yasha, I love this song, come on, let's dance." Kagome said happily, but a little drunk.

" S-sure," Yasha said hesitantly. Kagome dragged him onto the dance floor.

Right now Kagome and Inuyasha are freakin' on the floor. Who'd thought, the hanyou, cough cough, I mean Yasha/Inuyasha could dance like that.

People were all around the couple. They thought that those two dance pretty good.

The people started dancing again, while Yasha is gettin' his freak on with Kagome. They were now grinding each other. They both thought together, Can this night get any better?

At this time, they were slowing down a bit. Kagome started to sing along with the music.

After the song ended. Yasha and Kagome was panting pretty hard. They sat down to drink their drinks.

" Hey Yasha?" Kagome asked.

" Yea, Kag-chan?" Yasha answered back. Oh my god, did I just call her Kag-chan? He thought.

Kagome thought, He called me Kag-chan! But kept her cool. " I had fun today. Thanks for the neckalace again."

Yasha saw her blush. He kinda liked it when she did that. " Yea, I had fun too. Come on, let's go home."

Kagome only nodded then, leaned her head on his shoulder. They both thought again, This could be a beginning of a beautiful relationship. They both went into the car and started on their way home.

A/N: Okay, that's all for now...I'm brain dead. ((((((((BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP))))))))) Anyways...Hope you like this chapter...I just have one request...could you people please read my stories A Kitsune's Heart and Shikon Rangers? But if not...it's okay...as long as you review this fic. Please r/r -

Chapter 6: Passed, what's the 3rd!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all...nothing much to say...here's the 6th chapter to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nada....  
  
Reviews:  
  
inuyashafan713 says:   
  
please update soon   
  
I say: I'm updating, i'm updating...  
  
Silverdragon666 says:   
  
really good. the first chapter made me cry.but i'm happy he comes back. ur a good writer. keep up the good work. :)   
  
I say: Thank you for ur review...*blushing fo being called a good writer* ^_^  
  
Presea101 says:  
  
lalalalala... oh am i supposed to review. Oh ok so thats what that button is for. Koolieo. Oh ya i'm supposed to tell you that it was a great fic so but but that i'm sorry i couldn't finish it. It is getting late and i have to go to bed, but that i will be back in the moring. Oki day. bye for now.   
  
I say: Thanks for ur review...lol, I hope you get to read the future chapters.  
  
InuShemeeko says:  
  
Yay! I love this chapter. I was cute.  
  
InuShemeeko   
  
I say: Thanks for reviewing....  
  
Crossing to the Other Side  
  
By EvAnEsCeNsE/Step of Faith  
  
*Scenes from the last chapter*  
  
" Hey Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Yea, Kag-chan?" Yasha answered back. * Oh my god, did I just call her Kag-chan?* He thought.  
  
Kagome thought, * He called me Kag-chan!* But kept her cool. " I had fun today. Thanks for the neckalace again."   
  
Yasha saw her blush. He kinda liked it when she did that. " Yea, I had fun too. Come on, let's go home."   
  
Kagome only nodded then, leaned her head on his shoulder. They both thought again, * This could be a beginning of a beautiful relationship.* They both went into the car and started on their way home.  
  
(Just to clarify....Yasha rode in his car, while he had Kagome meet him at the club.)  
  
*End*  
  
Chapter 6: Passed, what's the third?  
  
" Thank you, Yasha. I had a great time. I hope we can do this again." Kagome said.  
  
" Your Welcome. I also had a great time and I would very much like to do this again." Yasha said softly.  
  
Kagome could feel his breath on her shoulder. She looked up at him and did the most dangerous thing she ever did.   
  
She leaned up and just when she was about to kiss him, he had started to blush and he started to speak.  
  
" Say, it's rather cold out here. Do you want to go inside?" Yasha asked, feeling stupid.  
  
" Um, yea, I suppose. It is rather chili tonight." Kagome said, disappointed on not doing what she wanted to do.  
  
They headed inside and sat on the couch. Kagome suggested that she'd get some hot chocolate.  
  
" So, Kagome. Is this your home?" Yasha asked.  
  
" Yes, this is my home, I only come here when it's too late to go back to the dorms." Kagome told him.  
  
" Ahh, I see." Yasha said telling her that he understood.  
  
" Hey Kagome, back then, by your door. Were you trying to..." Yasha started but he couldn't finish.  
  
" Yes, Yasha. I tried to kiss you. I'm sorry." Kagome said.  
  
" No, it's...it's alright. Just, um, try to warn me?" Yasha squeaked.  
  
Kagome blinked at him. *Warn him?* She thought. "Um, Yasha, uh, May I kiss you?"  
  
Yasha didn't think that she actually asked him. *She's actually asking to kiss me?* Yasha, without thinking twice, nodded his head.  
  
Kagome blushed and she leaned up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
Yasha was in the clouds just then. How is wish to kiss Kagome was coming true. *Gods, her lips are soo sweet, tender too.* He thought.  
  
He pressed his lips firmly towards hers. She moaned a little feeling the pressure, feeling the pressure that it's giving her.  
  
After they parted, Yasha's watched started to beep.  
  
" Sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Yasha said getting up.  
  
" Yea, see you...tomorrow." Kagome said, a bit dazed.   
  
Yasha let himself out of the house and into his car. He couldn't help the feeling he was feeling right then and there. It was like he was back in heaven except that Kagome was with him.  
  
He ran up to his dorm room and went straight to his closet mirror. He then stopped and remembered the kiss or brush of his lips he gave her in the club. How could he have forgotten? Something as simple as a brush had an effect on him...but what about Kagome?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kag's POV)  
  
I was just sitting here when I had asked Yasha if I could kiss him. He nodded, so I kissed him. But I never knew the effects of it.  
  
Here I am on the couch, were I was last sitting with Yasha. The kiss left me dazed. As if the brush of his lips at the club wasn't enough. This was just murder.  
  
" Oh my gods! I...I...I actually ki-kissed him and I li-lik-liked it." I said stuttering.  
  
" I think I'll go call Sango, yea, that's what I'll do." I said standing up with my right hand in a fist like an outward middle block.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with Yasha at his dorm.  
  
" Midoriko!?," Yasha yelled. " Come on! Don't leave me hangin' here!"   
  
" I'm here, I'm here, gosh, don't yell, Yasha." Midoriko said appearing in the mirror.  
  
" So? Did I pass my second test?" Yasha asked.  
  
Midoriko chuckled. " Inuyasha? I'm please to announce that u passed both your second and your third test."   
  
" What? How?" Yasha asked her.  
  
" Well, for the second one you have decided that if she falls for Yasha, you'll be Yasha. The third one was to kiss her or have her kiss you without her knowing who you are and without any words of saying I love you. Congrats you're on your way to your fourth test." Midoriko told him.  
  
He stood there stunned. *What! I did two in one day?! Yes! I'm one step closer to becoming human.*  
  
"Inuyasha, I know what you think. Now I'll extend back by two more test." Midoriko said.  
  
" What! Darn that means I have to pass 6 more tests!" Yasha said. " Oh and call me Yasha."   
  
" Yes, YASHA, 6 more tests." Midoriko said.  
  
Yasha sighed and asked, " Okay, what's the 5th test?"  
  
" Well, you won't like it but, you might so look at this." Midoriko said.  
  
Midoriko shined a reflection on the wall it showed a picture of a little girl and a little boy.  
  
" Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" the little asked.  
  
" My name is Hojo Otaku." said the little boy who was in the sandbox.  
  
" Do you mind if I play here too?" little Kagome asked.  
  
" No, I don't mind, If you become my girlfriend in the future." little Hojo said.  
  
" Um, what's a girlfriend?" asked little Kagome.  
  
" A girlfriend is a girl who is someone special to the boy. Just like a boyfriend is someone special to the girl. So how about it?" Hojo asked.   
  
" Well, my mommy told me about this. I think i'm going to wait until i'm old enough to um, what's that word? Date?" Kagome said.  
  
" Yes date, by the way, how old are you?" Hojo asked.  
  
" I'm 4 and a half. You?" Kagome said.  
  
" I'm 6. You maybe a little to young for me, but you're cute. When I'm older and when you're older, I'm going to have you as my girlfriend." Hojo confirmed.  
  
Little Kagome just smiled warmly and nodded her head.   
  
The picture faded and Yasha looked back at Midoriko. " Okay, so um, what do I have to do?"  
  
" Kagome's childhood friend, Hojo, will be arriving the day after tomorrow. He's going to ask her to be his girlfriend. You have to prove yourself and to Kagome that you want to be her boyfriend, but only if Kagome wishes it. If not, you have failed that test and you may not be able to become human or alive at all. This will be a tricky one. I will pray for you. Good Luck Inuyasha." Midoriko said before fading away.  
  
*Okay, So I have to tell Kagome how much she means to me without having to say I love you. That'll be hard, but I can do it. I know I can. Because I love her with the bottom of my heart. I don't want to lose her...again.* Yasha thought, then he went to do his work.  
  
A/N: How was that chappie? Sorry It took soooooooo longggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg for this chapter. I promise I'll work on this story more often. But I will be working on my CCS fic The Blossom and The Wolf. Please r/r ^_^ Next chapter: From the bottom of my heart 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hiya all...Here's a new chapter for u all for the dedication of new Inuyasha episodes ...  
  
---Special Thanks to(ffn): waterlily216, Silverdragon666,lucy, TaintedInuShemeeko---  
  
---Special Thanks to(mmo):demonfirechick, aya, Chieko-san, White Angel Chi, inuyasha nsi, MysticalNami, hanyougirl, Kagome14---  
  
Special Characters:  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Crossing to the Other Side  
  
By EvAnEsCeNsE/Step of Faith  
  
-Scenes from the last chapter-  
  
The picture faded and Yasha looked back at Midoriko. " Okay, so um, what do I have to do?"  
  
" Kagome's childhood friend, Hojo, will be arriving the day after tomorrow. He's going to ask her to be his girlfriend. You have to prove yourself and to Kagome that you want to be her boyfriend, but only if Kagome wishes it. If not, you have failed that test and you may not be able to become human or alive at all. This will be a tricky one. I will pray for you. Good Luck Inuyasha." Midoriko said before fading away.  
  
'Okay, So I have to tell Kagome how much she means to me without having to say I love you. That'll be hard, but I can do it. I know I can. Because I love her with the bottom of my heart. I don't want to lose her...again.' Yasha thought, then he went to do his work.  
  
-End-  
  
Chapter 7: From the bottom of my heart  
  
The next morning was hectic. Yasha forgot to put his work in his folder and had to go back into the dorm room and get it.  
  
He was running to his next class with Kagome when he bumped into a person.  
  
" Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." said the person who he had bumped into.  
  
" It's not your fault, I was rushing. Excuse me." said Yasha. He then looked up and who did he see? To tell you the truth, he didn't think it was him at first, but it was. ' That's Hojo! I remember how he looked like.' thought Yasha.  
  
" So sorry, Um, could you help me? I'm looking for a friend's class. I believe she had history right now?" said the boy.  
  
" I'm sorry, I'm really late for my class. I hope you find her later." said Yasha, before running off.  
  
Yasha opens the class door and finds everybody all ready in their seat and looking at him. The teacher looks up from his book and says, " Mr. Tenou? You are late, do you mind explaining to the class why you were late?"   
  
" I, I was helping out this boy who got lost on his way to his class?" said Yasha. He thought, - Stupid, stupid stupid me.-  
  
" Next time, Mr. Tenou, Think about your class first. Now, get to your seat, we will now begin the lecture of the Shikon No Tama. Please turn to page 230" the teacher said.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Yasha froze. To them, they would ace this subject. For you see, Kagome experienced it, Sango and Miroku were the direct descendents from there, and Yasha, well, Yasha lived there all his life. They were afraid that they would be discovered.  
  
" Ms. Taijya, will you please read the first two paragraphs." the teacher said observing her stiffness.  
  
Sango nodded and began, " It was about 500 years ago, during the Feudal Era, also known as the Warring States Period. When the Shikon No Tama was brought to a Preistess named Kikyo. Though bestowing the jewel, she felt very honored yet trapped. She wanted to be free from the jewel.   
  
One day she met a hanyou demon. His name was Inuyasha. He was half dog-demon and half-human. Even though he was both. He was accepted by neither. Then he met her. He thought that she was like him. So he began to slowly fall in love with Kikyo."   
  
" Alright, Ms. Haraguchi, Please tell me the important details withen those two paragraphs." said the teacher.  
  
" Well, it was started 500 years ago. The Shikon No Tama was bruoght to Kikyo, and she met a hanyou demon named Inuyasha." said Ayumi.  
  
" Very nice put in such short sentences." the teacher said once again.  
  
" Alright, your homework is to describe what the Feudal Era is like back then. It will be due tomorrow. You are dismissed."   
  
" Hey, Kagome!" called Yasha as he walked through the large doors out.  
  
Kagome turned around with tears in her eyes. Yasha was shocked. He didn't know what to say.  
  
" Oh, Yasha, Please, don't take me for a whimp. It's just that well..." Kagome was cut off by a hug from Yasha.  
  
" Shhh, it'll be alright. I'm here for you if you need to talk to somebody." Yasha soothed her.  
  
Kagome sniffed, and hiccuped. " Arigato, Yasha-kun."  
  
" Higurashi-San?" came a voice. Kagome whirled around in Yasha's arms.  
  
" I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kagome sniffed.  
  
" It's me, Hojo back from the Sandbox days." said Hojo.  
  
" Oh my god, It is you. You still look the same. How have you been?" said Kagome, who was lightening up.  
  
" I've been good. But I've been waiting to see you again, Kagome. You did not forget our promise did you not?" asked Hojo.  
  
" Promise?" questioned Kagome. Then she went into flash back mode.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
" Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" the little asked.  
  
" My name is Hojo Otaku." said the little boy who was in the sandbox.  
  
" Do you mind if I play here too?" little Kagome asked.  
  
" No, I don't mind, If you become my girlfriend in the future." little Hojo said.  
  
" Um, what's a girlfriend?" asked little Kagome.  
  
" A girlfriend is a girl who is someone special to the boy. Just like a boyfriend is someone special to the girl. So how about it?" Hojo asked.   
  
" Well, my mommy told me about this. I think I'm going to wait until I'm old enough to um, what's that word? Date?" Kagome said.  
  
" Yes date, by the way, how old are you?" Hojo asked.  
  
" I'm 4 and a half. You?" Kagome said.  
  
" I'm 6. You maybe a little to young for me, but you're cute. When I'm older and when you're older, I'm going to have you as my girlfriend." Hojo confirmed.  
  
Little Kagome just smiled warmly and nodded her head.   
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Kagome was shocked to remember all that. She really didn't like Hojo. It was just pure innocence.  
  
" Hojo, I'm sorry. I mean, I don't really like you that way." said Kagome, trying to make it sound not so harsh.  
  
" But Kagome, that smile. It said so much as to a promise." said Hojo stepping towards Kagome.  
  
Yasha growled and thought, ' What does he think he's doing? Grrr, Kagome is my woman! Whoa, I did not just say Kagome was mine...Okay, I did.'   
  
Kagome didn't know what to say as she thought, ' Oh gods, I can't believe how stupid of a git I was. How can I tell Hojo that I don't like him and that I like Yasha?'  
  
" So Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Hojo, filled with confidence.  
  
Kagome gasped and was about to start forming tears in her eyes when then she was suddenly pulled into a hug.  
  
" Kagome, It's okay. If you want to be with Hojo then it's fine with me, but I thought we kinda had something going on. I just want you to know that I really care for you. From the bottom of my heart." Yasha said about ready to let go of his only reason on being on earth. But all too soon, Kagome was holding him tight as well.  
  
" Yasha, I don't want you say that because I....I care for you much more than you think. You remind me of the one that I loved, that I lost. So please Yasha, if you will, please, may I be your girlfriend?" Kagome said, looking up into Yasha's or InuYasha's eyes.  
  
" Only if you'll have me, Kagome." Yasha said.  
  
Kagome reached up to his eye level, and there she left her mark on his lips. Forever will it be known to everyone in her school that, she, Kagome Higurashi, has claimed Yasha Tenou.  
  
(Some where in Yasha's room)  
  
" Good job, Inuyasha. You have completed the fifth test. I just hope you're ready for test six." Midoriko said, then faded.  
  
A/N: OKAY, THAT'S UR CHAPTER RIGHT THERE. I WILL NOT GIVE OUT ANOTHER CHAPPIE TILL I GET AT LEAST 10 NEW REVIEWS. IT WAS SO HARD TO THINK OF WHAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD CONSIST OF. WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. PLZ R/R NO THINKING WHEN NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE. LOL 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's official..I will be deleting A Kitsune's Heart and Shikon Rangers. So I will pay more attention to this fic, The Blossom and The Wolf, and Angels of Light, Angels of Darkness. Well, here's the next chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I said this I think a thousand times...I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed this fic I dedicate this next chapter to you.  
  
**Crossing to the Other Side  
  
By EvAnEsCeNsE**  
  
Last Time-  
  
" Only if you'll have me, Kagome." Yasha said.  
  
Kagome reached up to his eye level, and there she left her mark on his lips. Forever will it be known to everyone in her school that, she, Kagome Higurashi, has claimed Yasha Tenou.  
  
(Some where in Yasha's room)  
  
" Good job, Inuyasha. You have completed the fifth test. I just hope you're ready for test six." Midoriko said, then faded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 8: Test 6, Will I pass?  
**  
(Inu's POV)  
  
I walked into my dorm room to find me something to eat. Then of course she had to come out.  
  
" Inuyasha? Good job on passing the fifth test. Are you sure you're ready for the sixth?" Midoriko said.  
  
" Keh, of course I'm ready. Uh, what is it?" I said, being my stupid ol' self.  
  
Midoriko chuckled. " Your next test will be hard. I hope you are ready, you have to show her your love for her now. You still can't say the words. I also, want you to ask her about who her loved one was, and that you would be there for her. If she says I love you to you, and you show her your love. You pass the test. You up to it?"   
  
I had to think for a minute. I need to show my love without words, ask her about her past loved one, and comfort her. She also has to say I love you to me. Gosh, sounds risky. But risky what I have to take.   
  
" Okay, I'll take it." I said.  
  
" Good luck, Inuyasha." Midoriko said, with a wink. Then she left.  
  
I might as well get right to my homework. The Feudal Era huh? This will be a sinch.  
  
Next Day   
  
(Author's POV)  
  
" Class, I hope you did your assignment. Please pass it forward and turn it into me." the teacher said.  
  
" Hey Kagome? Did you write yours?" Ayumi asked.  
  
" Of course, I did, Ayumi. Did you?" Kagome asked her back.  
  
" Yea but, probably not as good as yours. You seemed to know a lot about it when you lived at the Shrine." Ayumi told her, then looked towards the front.  
  
Kagome seemed to have dazed off. She was thinking about her life back then. ' I wished I can go back to the Feudal Era. It seems that my whole life revolved around there. Inuyasha? I hope you are in heaven.' Kagome couldn't here the teacher speaking to her.  
  
" Higurashi? Ms. Higurashi, please focus up here." the teacher yelled.  
  
Kagome pulled out of her trance and back into reality. " Sorry sir."  
  
The teacher shook his head and started to lecture once more. " Alright, open your books to page 232. Ms. Higurashi, will you start for us."  
  
" After falling in love with the Priestess Kikyo, he thought that everything was perfect." Kagome started, then thought, 'Not.'   
  
" Then after the Priestess met a man who didn't have a chance on living. His name was Onigumo, or so they say. Onigumo fell in love with the Priestess Kikyo as well. One day, he said that he wanted the Shikon Jewel that Kikyo was intrusted with. So he told the demons, " Come to me, devour my heart and soul!"."  
  
" Okay, that's enough, Higurashi. Hmm, Mr. Houshi, continue reading where Higurashi left off." the teacher said.  
  
' How rude, call him Mr. Houshi and me Higurashi.' Kagome thought.  
  
" From that day, Onigumo was never the same. He was now called Naraku. About the same time that day, Inuyasha and Kikyo met in a field, or more like a hill. Kikyo told Inuyasha, " Inuyasha, if you want, you could turn human and we can live together." Inuyasha thought about it and agreed."  
  
" Okay, Mr. Tenou, continue." the teacher cut Miroku off.  
  
" A little later in the day Kikyo went to get the Shikon Jewel, but as she was going back to Inuyasha she got cut. She was bleeding heavely (sp?). Kikyo saw a blur of red pass by, so she assumed that it was Inuyasha.  
  
Then Inuyasha headed toward the Go-Shinboku, which is the god tree, to meet Kikyo. Where he was shot with an arrow. He rests there soundly as the betrayel between the Priestess Kikyo and the Hanyou Inuyasha still lives. After that, Kikyo shortly died, promising to take the Shikon Jewel where ever she is."  
  
" Alright, that was the end of that story. Please write a Feudal Story of your own using some characters of the story, and some of your own. This will be due by the end of this week. Class dismissed." said the teacher as students piled the doors.  
  
" Hey Kagome? " called Yasha.  
  
Kagome turned around to meet Yasha. " Yea?"  
  
" I was wondering," Yasha started as he was looking around, blushing. " Well, do you wanna see a movie with me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and gave Yasha a peck on the cheek. " I'd love to, what time?"  
  
" How about I pick you up at 5:30?" Yasha asked.  
  
" Sounds great, I'll be ready. Bye Yasha!" Kagome said, running to her next class.  
  
  
  
BEEP BEEP   
  
" Oh gosh! Yasha's here," Kagome said to herself,looking in the mirror. " Ok, I think I'm ready."  
  
Kagome was wearing a white halter top with a black mini skirt. She had those platform sandals, which were black and a light white sweater.  
  
" Hey, you look good to eat." Yasha said while waiting at the door.  
  
" Good to eat huh? What am I? A Marshmallow?" Kagome said giggling.  
  
They walked into Yasha's car and drove off to the local cinema. They parked at the lot and Yasha got out of the car, went around and opened the door for Kagome.  
  
" Step right out, My cute Marshmallow." Yasha said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome was at red as a beet. ( No, not really, more like a tomato lol) " Yasha!"  
  
Yasha chuckled, and took her inside.  
  
" So, what are we seeing?" Kagome said curiously.  
  
" We're gonna watch..." Yasha started, but didn't finish.  
  
" Yasha? Hmm, hey! How about we see the sequel to Spider Man?" Kagome suggested.  
  
" Uh, sure. Why not?" Yasha said, and paid for the tickets.  
  
( Okay all...if you haven't seen the Spider Man 2 yet....do not read lol...it shows some spoilers in here.)  
  
The room darkened and the movie started. Towards the end of the movie where the Dr. Octavius (sp?) was making the new thingie..(sorry, couldn't remember what it was called.) Mary Jane was tied to pole with chains around her. Dr. Octavius, seems to think Spider Man is dead, while Spider Man was looming around the building.  
  
After the movie, " Hey Kagome? You wanna come to my dorm tonight? I have ramen?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "Ramen? Sure, I'd love to go to your dorm."   
  
They arrived at his dorm room and she peered inside. " Go on Kagome...My room isn't gonna bite." Yasha chuckled.  
  
After eating, what else? Ramen, Yasha decided to ask her the question.  
  
" So um, Kagome, tell me about your past." Yasha asked her.  
  
" Well, there's not really much to say. Just that, there was this one person, who I really, really, really loved the most. He, he, he died, protecting me. I'm fully aware that I can't see him again, but if there was a chance. I hope you are his reincarnation. But that's silly..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
" No it's not, never give up on the things you believe. If there is anything I can do, anything at all, I'm here for you." Yasha said, putting his left arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
" Yasha?" questioned Kagome.  
  
" Hmm."  
  
" Kiss me." Kagome said, it wasn't a questioned. It was more of a demand.  
  
" Wah??" Yasha backed off.  
  
" Please? Please Kiss me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Yasha couldn't resist anymore. He gently lifted Kagome's chin and started deep into her eyes. Then he closed his eyes as his lips met Kagome's in a sweet chaste kiss. His thoughts were, ' Oh gods! She tastes like strawberries mixed with fruit punch.'  
  
Then they broke apart. Kagome missing the touch of his lips, and Yasha missing the sweet taste of her lips.  
  
" Yasha? Even though, I've only known you for about a week and I think that I've, well, I think I've fallen in love with you." Kagome said shyly.  
  
Now, Yasha aka Inuyasha wasn't expecting this all of the sudden. " Kagome?"  
  
" I can understand if you don't love me, but I..." Kagome stopped what she was about to say.  
  
" Kagome, there is no words that I can tell you, but I can show you my love." He said, while placing his pointer n thumb on her chin and lifting it up once more. He pressed his lips once again to hers. You can tell that they were both happy.   
  
They again, broke apart. " Thanks for inviting me, Inuyasha. I mean...Yasha. Sorry."  
  
" It's okay, I'll see you at school on Monday?" Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged Yasha. " Yep. Can ya pick me up? I'm going to stay at my house tonight. I'm to tired to go back to my dorm."  
  
" Isn't your dorm not to far from here?" Yasha said curiously.  
  
" Oh yea...ha ha, well, can ya pick me up at my dorm?" Kagome re-asked the question.  
  
" Sure. When do you wake up?" Yasha asked.  
  
" Um, around 7ish, so come at 8ish okay?"   
  
" Kay, Good Night." Yasha said.  
  
" Night." Kagome said, walking out the door.  
  
Yasha fell back on the couch. He was about to take a nap when, who else, but Midoriko comes.  
  
" Well, it seems that someone was deeply in love tonight."  
  
" WAHHHHH! Midoriko! Don't scare me like that." Inuyasha put his hand on his heart.  
  
" Sorry, but it's well, you passed. You are the first one of my, inserts chuckle angels to pass this test. Normally, when they do this one, they fail. I'm surprised. I'm gonna give you your next test tomorrow morning. You get some rest right now." Midoriko said, then she left.  
  
' Gosh, I passed tests 1-6. It's so hard to believe. I have 4 more test, and I hope to pass them all. Kagome, just wait, when I pass them all, I'll be here for you, no matter what.'   
  
A/N: Phew! I finally got this chapter done. Okay, I noticed from one of my reviews last chapter, someone said something about Inuyasha being a whole human. Well, according to this fic, he has to be human. For you see, Inuyasha can't really exist anymore. He's dead, but...Yasha isn't, yet. You'll have to wait till the next time for more of Crossing to the Other Side. Whenever that will be lol..Please r/r 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey all..so sorry for the long update...I've noticed that I haven't updated since...July!!! That was like...4 months ago. Gees...I haven't really been keeping up with everything. I just find it really hard to update over the summer. Anyways, I have a C2 Community now. It's for **Inuyasha and CCS luverz everywhere...** please subscribe if you want to. Also, I'm looking for possible staff members. Someone who is reliable enough to put some good fics onto the community. If you are interested please, either leave me a comment with your review or you may just email me at 

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself over and over again!!! I do NOT own Inuyasha n the little group...

Thank you to those who have reviewed (ffn): TaintedInuShemeeko; Inu-babe666; waterlily216; pheonix-tabuutz; and Kagome101790.

Thank you to those who have reviewed (mm): Encana; Kagome14; White Angel Chi; Dippy Blonde Angel; Christinatails; shywaiigurl; immortaltears; and cutiekirara.

**Crossing to the Other Side  
By ImmortalAngel143**

Last time-

Yasha fell back on the couch. He was about to take a nap when, who else, but Midoriko comes.

" Well, it seems that someone was deeply in love tonight."

" WAHHHHH! Midoriko! Don't scare me like that." Inuyasha put his hand on his heart.

" Sorry, but it's well, you passed. You are the first one of my, inserts chuckle angels to pass this test. Normally, when they do this one, they fail. I'm surprised. I'm gonna give you your next test tomorrow morning. You get some rest right now." Midoriko said, then she left.

' Gosh, I passed tests 1-6. It's so hard to believe. I have 4 more test, and I hope to pass them all. Kagome, just wait, when I pass them all, I'll be here for you, no matter what.'

-End-

**Chapter 9: Not that easy, is it?**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went the noisy alarm clock. Groan, went a sleepyhead called Yasha. " Guah! God damn alarm clock."

" I think it's time for you to wake up, Yasha." Midoriko said, appearing in Yasha's room.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH! What in blazing hells are you doing in my room?" Yelled a very awake Yasha.

" Well, you do know what time it is right? Weren't you supposed to pick up Kagome around 8?" said Midoriko.

" Yea," Yasha started to say as he was putting on a clean shirt. "What about it?"

The Lady Midoriko looks at the clock. "Well, let's put it this way. It's 45 minutes after 7."

Yasha looks lazily at Midoriko. Then he registered what she had just said in his head.

" HOLY SHIT! I have about 15 minutes to get to Kagome's! " Yasha yelled, running back and forward looking for his school items.

" I'll see you later, Midoriko." Yasha had started to say. But a little something kept him from going.

" Wait! I must give u the test first." Midoriko said.

" That's right. What is it?" Yasha asked.

" Something at the college will happen today that will upset you. You must show you are not going to let it get you down and you must not get violent, but you have to find your own way of dealing with the problem. Good Luck, Inuyasha." Midoriko said, and vanished into a mist.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK!

Yasha knocked on Kagome's door. 'Damn, I hope I'm not too late. Stupid alarm clock, should've rang earlier.' Yasha thought.

The door opened suddenly. "Sorry, I took so long to get ready. We ready to go?" Kagome said.

" It's no problem, I was late too anyways. Yep, we're ready..aren't we?" Yasha said.

This made Kagome laugh. " Oh Yasha, You make me laugh. Let's go." she said, while grabbing Yasha's hand.

When they got to the school, they went directly to their own classes. They don't see each other again till history class which was in 3 hours. Who knows what can go wrong withen those 3 hours....

Yasha abruptly opened his class door. He found his seat and started to take out his work. What he failed to notice was everyone staring at him, even the teacher.

The Professor coughed. "Would you mind telling me why you are late?"

Yasha looked up and looked at the professor. " I was late because my alarm clock was being a smart ass, I had to talk to my mother, yea mother, on the phone, and I had to pick up my girlfriend." He said this all in a matter of 30 seconds.

" Well, Mr. Tenou, it seems you have everything settled now. Try not to be late the next time or we will go on without you." The professor said.

" Class, begin on chapter 8, page 295. Take notes, then to the excersises 1-30 on page 299. This will be due tomorrow as soon as class begins. You may start your work."

* * *

(Same time as Yasha was going to his class)

Kagome ran down the long corridor. 'OMG! I'm going to be late for the first time.' Kagome came in the nick of time.

" Well, Ms.Higurashi, you made it just in time. Would you like to take your seat? Or would u prefer to stand?" said Professor Lingeuis.

Kagome walked to her seat and pulled out her pyschology book. She turned to her friend, Eri, who sat in the back of her and said, " Yasha and I are together."

"Ms. Higurashi, care to tell us what you and Ms. Fukuda are talking about?"

"No sir."

" Please turn around and start on Chapter 11 review. This will be due tomorrow as soon as class begins. You all will have Chapter 11 test tomorrow. Don't forget to study."

* * *

Three hours later...

"Hey there!" said a boy, running towards Kagome.

" Hi Hojo." Kagome said a bit, hesitant.

" I see that you are doing well. Have you been thinking about me?" Hojo questioned her.

" Hojo, I, I'm with Yasha now. I really care about him. So if you'll excuse me." Kagome said, trying to move pass Hojo. That is, till Hojo grabbed her arm.

" Wait! Don't go yet. Rethink this Higurashi-san. I don't think he is your type." Hojo said.

" Hojo, let me go now. I have a class to go to." Kagome looked upset.

" No! Not yet." Hojo was getting really irritated by the fact that Kagome didn't remember the promise.

Then it happened all to fast. Hojo grabbed Kagome around the chin. Then just miliseconds away from kissing her, she pushed away as when Yasha came into the room. Kagome was falling and before Yasha could reach her, her head connected to the floor.

Yasha ran as fast as he could. " KAGOME! Kagome, speak to me. Say something!" He was holding her in his arms, while crying. He looked up at Hojo.

" Well, if it isn't Hoho...the one who can't help, but see that Kagome is with me now. Why don't you buzz off? You got Kagome hurt." Yasha sneered at Hojo.

Hojo just stared at the fallen Kagome. He was in a world of his own right then and there. ' What have I done? I, I'm a monster for hurting the one I ever loved. Also, he's right. Kagome loves someone else now. I have to stop living in the past.' Hojo was staring blankly until someone pulled him out.

" Hey! If you wanna stay here...why don't you make yourself useful and call an ambulance. She's hurt, and If you care for her the least you can do is help her." Yasha yelled at Hojo.

Hojo was a bit pale. He wasn't sure if it was because Kagome was hurt because of him or that he was afraid of that Yasha guy. But he nodded and quickly called an ambulance.

4 hours later...

* * *

(Yasha's POV)

Someone was nudging at my shoulder. I opened up my eyes and looked up. There stood Sango and Miroku and for a minute I thought that they were the Sango and Miroku I knew back in Sengoku Jidai. " Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I said lazily.

" We came to see how Kagome is doing. Do you think she's okay?" Sango asked.

I looked at Kagome, then I looked back at Sango. " I think she'll be okay. She really hit her head hard and if she's lucky, she won't get a coma or amnesia." Yasha had said.

Miroku and Sango sat down next to Yasha. "It'll be okay, Yasha. We know how it is to lose someone. In case you haven't already known who we had lost." Miroku told Yasha.

Yasha looked at him shocked as if Miroku could read minds, he nodded saying that they had lost Inuyasha.

Suddenly Yasha had this sudden urge to go the restroom. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom, could you watch for any signs please?"

They nodded to him and went back to watch Kagome.

When Yasha was walking in the hallway he spotted someone he really didn't want to see.

" So? Why are you here?" Yasha asked.

Hojo looked at Yasha and said, " I'm just here to apologize to Kagome when she wakes up. I'm going to leave after that. I have learned that the past is the past. I will find someone that I will love soon. Just take care of Kagome please?" Hojo smiled at Yasha.

Yasha was surprised to hear that. Nevertheless, he nodded and went on his way to the restroom.

As he was getting done doing his business someone, who you should probably know, showed up on the bathroom wall.

" Well Yasha, it seems as though you passed. But was it that easy to control your anger? You didn't do any violence which was good." Midoriko said.

Yasha looked at the wall. "Keh, You know why I had controlled myself. By the way, do you know if Kagome will be okay?"

Midoriko smiled at Yasha. "Yes, she will be fine. If you have the courage to believe in her and that she will be okay."

Yasha looked at Midoriko and smiled a true smile he hadn't done in a long time. "Thanks Midoriko. Oh! When do I get the 8th test?"

Midoriko stared at Yasha and chuckled. " Your next test is to tell Kagome, when she wakes up, that you are...."

A/N: There you have it!!! This, I believe, has been the longest chapter for this fic yet. I'm sorry once again for the lateness. Also, I'd like to say that there is no telling when the next update will be. One last thing I would like to say before I go...one review in particular...

kris: what is with you and the word 'gosh'? that seriously bothers me!!

I say: Seriously? Do you even wanna know? I say gosh because I don't wanna say the lords name in vain. Let me guess? You don't believe in the lord that came upon us? Well..doesn't matter. Okay now I'm done with that lol...Please r/r


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, it's a new year. It's been a while since I last updated this fic. Well, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for Hope you like it. It's probably a little boring. 

Disclaimer: Throws objects at the mean people INUYASHA ISN'T MINE!...though this fic is hehehe

Summary: Inuyasha has died during the battle of Naraku. Miroku and Sango however healed each other wounds but, as for Kagome? She went back to her side. One day, Inuyasha is given the chance to live again. What will happen?

**Crossing to the Other Side  
By ImmortalAngel143**

Last time-

" Well Yasha, it seems as though you passed. But was it that easy to control your anger? You didn't do any violence which was good." Midoriko said.

Yasha looked at the wall. "Keh, You know why I had controlled myself. By the way, do you know if Kagome will be okay?"

Midoriko smiled at Yasha. "Yes, she will be fine. If you have the courage to believe in her and that she will be okay."

Yasha looked at Midoriko and smiled a true smile he hadn't done in a long time. "Thanks Midoriko. Oh! When do I get the 8th test?"

Midoriko stared at Yasha and chuckled. " Your next test is to tell Kagome, when she wakes up, that you are..."

End-

Chapter 10: Impossible!

" Your next test is to tell Kagome, when she wakes up, that you are Inuyasha." Midoriko said.

Yasha froze. 'Tell Kagome I'm Inuyasha?' He thought. " Midoriko, If I tell her, is my test to see whether she cares or not?" He turned to where Midoriko was and found that she wasn't there. 'Sigh...'

Yasha was heading back into the room when he saw Miroku and Sango outside. " Hey guys, whats up?"

" Yasha, she's awake and has been asking for you." said Sango.

" Great." Yasha said, and went in.

" Hey Kags, how are you feeling?" said Yasha.

Kagome turned her head towards Yasha and smiled. She may have a sore head, but she feels at ease with him near. " Yasha! I'm so happy to see you."

Yasha hugged her, than sat down. " Kagome, I have to tell you something, that I think you're gonna hate me for."

" What's that, Yasha? What could I hate you for? You're perfect." Kagome smiled.

" Kagome," Yasha started, and grabbed Kagome's hands, " I'm really Inuyasha of Sengoku Jidai."

Kagome froze. She couldn't believe it. The guy that she had fallen in love with was actually her first love. ' It's not possible! Inuyasha's dead. There is just no way!' She thought.

" Kagome, I can understand if you don't love me anymore. But please, Yasha needs you." Yasha or Inuyasha said.

" Yasha, I...I, I don't think I could believe that you are Inuyasha. But I love Yasha. So I'm going to stick with you." Kagome said, smiling.

Yasha smiled at her. "Thanks Kagome. I'm not sure if you'll ever believe I'm Inuyasha, but at least I know you love Yasha."

Kagome smiled at him. She wished that she could believe he was Inuyasha. Well, he does have the looks and everything, but it's just not the same Inuyasha.

That night, Kagome layed in the hospital bed. She couldn't really sleep, all she thought of was Yasha being Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. " I wish that I was back in the Sengoku Jidai, back before Inuyasha died."

A white light appeared in Kagome's room. Kagome sat up, frightened. ' What's that?' Kagome thought.

" Kagome Higurashi?" said the light.

" Yes? Who...who are you?" Kagome asked.

" I'm Midoriko, Keeper of Heavens. Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I am the one giving Inuyasha another chance to live on earth. Here, in your time. All you have to do is believe that he is Inuyasha. Yasha may not be the same Inuyasha as he was then, but he's still the same in spirit. I have been giving Yasha tests so that if he passes them all he has the second chance to live. But, he is on his eighth test, if he doesn't pass this one he won't be able to live again. One wrong move, and it could be all over for Inuyasha and Yasha. I am not supposed to be telling you this, but I also want Yasha to live once more. He deserves it." Midoriko said with a smile, then just like she appeared, the light overcame her body and she disappeared.

Kagome was frozen. She was sure that hell just frozed over and heaven was begging her to just join them right now. ' Midoriko? Keeper of Heavens? I've read about her in the history books. I just didn't believe it, till now. So Yasha is really Inuyasha. If I don't believe him, I'll lose Yasha and Inuyasha all over again. I...I can't lose him again. I have to believe him, no matter what.'

She stood up from her bed and walked outside the room. Kagome looked around for Yasha. ' Well duh, he's probably back at home. It's already 9:46pm. Of course, he won't be here.' Kagome thought.

Kagome sat down on a waiting room chair. She was thinking to herself. ' How am I gonna tell Yasha that I believe him? It's almost the end of the day, and I'm sure that if I don't tell him soon, I'll lose him. I know! I'll call him.' She got up from the chair and headed towards the Nurse's desk.

" Excuse me, may I use the phone?" Kagome asked.

" Sure dear, just press nine, then the number." the nurse said, handing Kagome the phone.

Kagome punched in the numbers and waited for Yasha to pick up.

"Hello?" was heard on the other side of the phone.

" Yasha? It's me, Kagome." said Kagome.

" Kagome? Is something wrong?" said a worried Yasha.

" Would you mind coming to the Hospital? I need to tell you something." Kagome said, while twirling her hair.

"Sure Kagome, just give me about ten minutes." Yasha said, hanging up his side of the phone.

Kagome hung up her side and gave it back to the nurse. She walked towards the front of the Hospital, she stepped out saying she needed some fresh air.

Ten minutes later, a red marcedes stopped in front of the hospital. Yasha got out of the car and walked towards Kagome.

" What's wrong Kagome? What did you need to tell me?" Yasha said, holding her hand.

Kagome had her head down so her bangs were covering her eyes. " Yasha, I'm sorry. I believe you. I believe that you are Inuyasha. Please, let this be the last test for you. I don't wanna lose both of you again." Kagome cried into Yasha's chest.

Yasha's eyes widened. 'How does she know about the tests? I have to talk to Midoriko.'

" Kagome, I'm glad you believe me. But..." Yasha started off.

" But, what? Yasha?" Kagome asked.

" Well, how do you know about the tests?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She had forgotten that she had set that out loud. " Yasha, Midoriko told me about it. I well, I guess I believed you because of Midoriko."

Yasha's eyes turned from shocked to anger. " Baka! If Midoriko told you, it should have been kept between you and Midoriko. You probably ruined my chances now."

Kagome's eyes were filled with fear and sadness. " I, I'm so sorry Yasha. I didn't mean to say it out loud. It was meant for my ears only."

Yasha's face softened. "Shh, It's ok Kagome. People make mistakes. I just hope Midoriko understands this. I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow."

" Alright," said Kagome's soft voice. She walked with Yasha to her room and he kissed her goodnight.

Before Kagome went to bed, she thought to herself. 'Why couldn't I just believe Yasha the first time.'

'Because If you hadn't, then we would not have this talk. Don't worry, just you said something out loud on accident doesn't mean I'll do something bad. Don't lose hope. Good night.'

The voice spoke in Kagome's thoughts.

* * *

(Some where in the clouds...)

" My lady, you are not going to do anything?" said one of the followers of Lady Midoriko.

" No, Kagome said it on accident. Yasha will pass all his tests, I'm sure of it. Just two more tests to go." Midoriko said, looking down upon Kagome.

" Don't you think that Yasha has proven himself worthy of living?" said the follower.

" Yes, he did. But, Kagome needs to know that. That is why we are giving Yasha these tests." Midoriko said.

" I see, my lady."

A/N: So so so so sorry for the really really very very extra late chapter. I was enjoying my intersession and such. When we came back to school, I totally forgot about my fics. But, I'm back with another chappie I'll be working on my CCS fic after this. Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey Everyone...hehehe..-smiles sheepishly- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE..., seriously, I didn't think it would be this long. I've been concentrating on my school work more than anything. I'll be graduating in a month, so I might not be able to post anymore stories :( , but nevertheless! I might get a laptop, so yay! Wireless internet...but I'll be more intune with my school work. 

Disclaimer: As always, Inuyasha and the gang does not belong to me...sadly...

Summary: Inuyasha has died during the battle of Naraku. Miroku and Sango however healed each other wounds but, as for Kagome? She went back to her side. One day, Inuyasha is given the chance to live again. What will happen?

**Crossing to the Other Side  
By WiNgEd GuArDiAn**

Last time-

Before Kagome went to bed, she thought to herself. 'Why couldn't I just believe Yasha the first time.'

'Because If you hadn't, then we would not have this talk. Don't worry, just you said something out loud on accident doesn't mean I'll do something bad. Don't lose hope. Good night.'

The voice spoke in Kagome's thoughts.

(Some where in the clouds...)

" My lady, you are not going to do anything?" said one of the followers of Lady Midoriko.

" No, Kagome said it on accident. Yasha will pass all his tests, I'm sure of it. Just two more tests to go." Midoriko said, looking down upon Kagome.

" Don't you think that Yasha has proven himself worthy of living?" said the follower.

" Yes, he did. But, Kagome needs to know that. That is why we are giving Yasha these tests." Midoriko said.

" I see, my lady." -End-

**Chapter 11: College Finals, and Summer's Beginning**

(Kag's POV)

I never would have believed everything as gotten this far. It's been about 6 months now, and summer is around the corner. Yes, summer...a beautiful thing that is. For some reason, summer was never my fun thing since I was always in the Feudal Era. But, I have my friends back and I'm glad.

I walked into the living room to watch some good ol' t.v. shows. I sat down next to my love. You guessed it, Yasha and I have been living in my house for the past 4 months. We sold his apartment room, and I got out of my dorm room to stay with him here. Life has been great, I would say.

" Hey babe," said Yasha. Oh yea...I love that name!

" Right back at yea, babe." I said to him, cuddling up next to him.

" Ya know Kags, you can call me whatever your heart desires." said Yasha.

I just told him, " Yea, well...I like calling you babe...besides, that was the first name I called Inuyasha."

" True, but I'm not Inuyasha remember. I'm Yasha Tenou. Kagome's Love from now on." said Yasha.

I smiled knowingly. " I know. It's just, it's so hard to say good-bye to the past."

" Technically, the past is still here. Miroku and Sango's descendents are here, and I'm here."

" Yasha, it isn't the same. The Sango and Miroku now are not the Sango and Miroku I knew from the Feudal Era. You are Inuyasha, and yet you are not...I'm so confused!" I sighed heavily.

Yasha sighed. Guess I made him upset or something. " Yash? You okay?"

He turned to me. " Yes, love. I'm fine. Just wish that I could see the Feudal Era once more."

" Whatever happened to saying good-bye to the past?" I asked him.

Yasha smiled. " You're right. There's no reason to live in the past. Let's make ourselves a beginning, a future."

I gasped, my eyes wide with shock. " Yasha," I squeaked out. " You, you mean it?"

" Yes, I do mean it. Kagome Higurashi, will you be with me till the end of time?" Yasha proposed to me.

' Wait a sec! Pro...proposed to me! NO way!' I thought. " Yasha, I...I, Yes! I do, I love you!" I yelled out to him.

He came up to me and hugged me tight. " I can't wait for the wedding. I'd like it to be this summer, if you don't mind."

I smiled like no tomorrow. Wait! Did he say this summer! I was going to visit my family this summer. Oh bummer.

" Hey Yash? You don't mind if we visit my family this summer do you? You could meet them, and we could have the wedding late summer, early fall?" I asked him.

He thought about the idea and he smiled. " Sure Kags, when we gonna leave?"

I giggled. " Not till after the finals. I have four finals to take. How bout you?"

" I got three finals, and one project." Yasha told me.

" Well, than let's get to work." I smiled.  
-  
(Author's POV)

'Just one more question. Now why on earth can't I remember this answer?' Thought Yasha.

"Time! Put all your pencils down and pass up your papers." spoke the Professor.

Yasha thought to himself. 'Shit, oh well. I guess, I got to go to summer school now.'

As Yasha was walking out of class the professor stopped him.

" What is it?" asked Yasha.

" Mr. Tenou, you do realized you turned in a paper with all, but one answer marked?" said the Professor.

" Yes sir, I know this. I couldn't think what the answer was."

" I suggest that you study harder next school year, Mr. Tenou." said Professor Akimiya.

Yasha was about to sigh when he heard that comment. "You mean, I, I passed?"

" Yes Yasha, you passed. Have a good summer."

" I will, thank you!" said Yasha, running out the door.

Yasha ran into the parking lot yelling, " I'M FINALS FREE! SUMMER, COME TO PAPA!"

" You know, babe, it sounds a lot better if I was there to say it too." said a voice, who we all know.

" Hey baby, when didya get here?" said Yasha.

" Just long enough to hear you shout out that u were finals free." Kagome said, smiling.

" Awww, well, is all your finals done?" asked Yasha.

Kagome smiled brightly. " Yup! You still meeting my parents right?"

" Your parents? I thought you just lived with your mom, grandpa, and Sota." asked Yasha.

" Well," Kagome went to hook her arms around Yasha. " I found out not to long ago that mother got married to her high school sweetie. So now I have two step-sisters, and one step-brother. Sad, isn't it?"

" I'm sure that they'll like you, and vice versa. Why, it's so wrong?"

" Well, when I was talking to Sota, it seems that my 'step-brother' has been pushing Sota around. Even though he is a year older than Sota, he shouldn't push Sota around." Kagome was just ranting on.

" Kags, stop it. You're starting to rant again." Yasha told her.

Kagome sighs. " I'm sorry, but I'm really protective of my brother you know. Anyways, we leave in three days. We might as well start packing. Who knows how long we'll be staying there."

" Kags, why don't we pack everything? Knowing you, you're just gonna stay there the whole dang summer." Yasha said, giving Kagome a small peck on the cheek.

Kagome shook her head. " Well, we might, it depends on my mother. You know how she is with events and such."

Yasha nodded his head. " Yea, so let's start packing. I can't wait for the summer."

" Neither can I, Yash, neither can I." said Kagome, sighing happily in Yasha's arms.

A/N: OKay, sorry again for taking so long to write this chapter. I'm thinking of writing the next chapter sometime this week. I know it's going to take awhile before I actually finish all my stories. But I plan on finishing at least this one and my cardcaptors story. I believe this fic has about 2 chapters left. Then I'll get onto finishing up my ccs, then my other Inuyasha fic. Please r/r even though I know u all hate me for being very late on updating. Also...I started this chappie on my regular computer, but I'm ending it on my brand new...laptop! Woohoo :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay all...reason I am updating this story before my CCS fic is because of two reasons. One, I have a totally darn bad writer's block for CCS. Two, I only have two more chapters of this fic. So, in celebration of my graduation on June 4th. I will be updating the last couple chapters within the next two weeks. Now...let's get on with the show! 

Disclaimer: I, WiNgEd GuArDiAn, do not OWN Inuyasha...or any of the groupies.

Summary: Inuyasha has died during the battle of Naraku. Miroku and Sango however healed each other wounds but, as for Kagome? She went back to her side. One day, Inuyasha is given the chance to live again. What will happen?

Thank You to those who reviewed my last chappie!

**Crossing to the Other Side  
****By WiNgEd GuArDiAn**

Last time-

" Kags, stop it. You're starting to rant again." Yasha told her.

Kagome sighs. " I'm sorry, but I'm really protective of my brother you know. Anyways, we leave in three days. We might as well start packing. Who knows how long we'll be staying there."

" Kags, why don't we pack everything? Knowing you, you're just gonna stay there the whole dang summer." Yasha said, giving Kagome a small peck on the cheek.

Kagome shook her head. " Well, we might, it depends on my mother. You know how she is with events and such."

Yasha nodded his head. " Yea, so let's start packing. I can't wait for the summer."

" Neither can I, Yash, neither can I." said Kagome, sighing happily in Yasha's arms.

-End-

**Chapter 12: A Perfect Life...Not!**

" Yasha! You're driving 10 miles over the speed limit! Slow Down!" Kagome yelled at Yasha.

" Relax Kagome! I'm driving fine, I've drove before." Yasha said calmly.

" Yasha! You drive like Eri! Please slow down now! Or I'll take over!" Kagome screamed. Than she mumbled, "Geez, who gave you your drivers licsense." (Gee...I wonder, -whistles-)

" Okay, okay, I'm slowing, I'm slowing." Yasha said. True to his word, he slowed down to normal speed.

" There it is, Yasha, pull over to the side of the driveway." Kagome told him.

" Kay."

He turned off the car, and took out the ignition key. Then he and Kagome walked up the stairs to the house.

Kagome rang the door bell.

A boy, no older than fifteen, opened the door.

" Souta?" Kagome asked.

The boy shook his head. " I'm not Souta. My name is Masafumi Kyogre. Souta is in his room crying."

(Kag's POV)

I pushed the boy in. " Who the hell are you to push my little brother around huh?"

" I, I, I don't know what you're talking about. Souta doesn't have a sister." the boy, Masafumi, said.

" What's going on here?" said a manly voice.

" Dad, this lady says that she's Souta's sister. We know that Souta doesn't have a sister." said Masafumi.

" So, you pushing my boy around just so you can come into a house!" the man said, very enraged.

" Sir, you don't understand. I'm Kagome Higurashi, my brother is Souta. My mom is Akiko Higurashi."

" No one by that name here. Leave before I call the cops." said the man.

" Is anyone there? Cori, who is it?" said a lovely voice.

" It's nobody. Just a traspasser!" the man yelled back.

" I'm not a traspasser! (sp?) Mom! Are you there?"

" Huh? Oh, Kagome! Oh my baby!" My momma hugged me.

" Hey mom, I missed you so much! This is your 'high school sweetie'?" I asked mom.

" Yes dear. Cori, this is my daughter, Kagome. She came back for the summer from college. This must be your fiance dear."

I nodded my head. " Mom, this is Yasha Tenou. Yasha, this is my mother. Where is Souta?"

(AUTHOR'S POV)

" He's in his room. He didn't want to come out. Maybe you should talk to him." said Akiko.

Kagome nodded, and went upstairs. She heard little sniffels coming from a room that she presumed was Souta's.

Kagome went to knock on the door. " Open Up! It's the police!"

She heard the door creak open and a boy's head popped out. The boy's eyes looked from the ground to her face and his eyes lit up with fire.

" Nee-chan! You're here! When did you get here? I missed you! Please tell me you're here to stay? Can you make that guy leave? How are you? Is your boyfriend with you?..." Souta hugged his sister, and bombarded her with questions.

" Okay, okay...One at a time Souta. I got here about ten minutes ago. Sorry, I'm not here to stay. I can't make the guy leave, though I wish I could. I'm fine. Yes, my boyfriend is with me." Kagome said, answering all of his questions.

Souta's eyes started to water. " Kagome, he's so mean. Masafumi is worst! He pushed me and I have a big bruise on my back. You wanna see?"

Kagome backed away. " Uh...No thanks. But don't you wanna come to down and meet Yasha?"

Souta's eyes immediately brightened. " Yea, let's go!" He ran downstairs.

Souta came to a hault when he saw Cori. Kagome was right behind Souta, she gave his hand a squeeze and tried to calm Souta down.

Souta saw someone behind Cori. His eyes lit up, " Inuyasha!" He ran to Yasha and hugged him.

" Whoa there. Sorry kid, I'm not Inuyasha. But if you want to call me that, it's fine with me. I'm Yasha Tenou, Kagome's boyfriend." Said Yasha, wishing he was still Inuyasha.

" Well, why don't we all sit down for tea. I'll bring some into the parlor." said Kagome's mother, as she went into the kitchen.

" So, you're Yasha Tenou. I heard a lot about you from nee-chan. So, how's college? Are you passing?" asked Souta.

" Yeah kid. I'm passing, but barely." said Yasha, sipping on some green tea.

Kagome almost spit out her tea. She turned to her boyfriend, " But barely!"

Yasha looked at Kagome in fright. " Yeah, but it's going to be okay. The professor said I passed, even if I did really bad on my final."

" You did bad on your final!" yelled Kagome.

" Kagome! Please calm down, now sit dear." said Kagome's mother.

" Yes, mother." said Kagome.

" Now, what were we supposed to discuss?" asked Kagome's mother.

" Mom, the reason that Yasha is here with me is because we're planning on getting married this summer. I was hoping you could help with the invites and the dress." said Kagome.

Kagome's mom widened her eyes. " I'd be glad to help you in your wedding, dear! First, we need to set a date, than we have to get you two rings, than we gotta..."

" Mom, that can wait. Right now, I want to talk to you about your life." Kagome stopped talking for a minute to see if Cori was around. " I want to know how you can function with this guy around. He hurts Souta, and he obviously doesn't like me."

Kagome's mother held a straight face. " Honey, how bout I take you out to dinner tonight. Then we can talk about it. Yasha may come too."

" Souta too, please?" asked Kagome.

Kagome's mom nodded. " Souta too."

" Thanks mom. Right now, I'm feeling tired from the drive. Do you have a room for Yasha and I?" asked Kagome.

" Of course. You may take the room directly accross Souta's room. Have a good rest." said Akiko.

" I will, I mean, we will." Kagome said, giggling.

A/N: Okies! Here's the chappie :) Sorry it took so long to get out. I really had a mental case of writer's block. Well, only one more chappie, then the epilogue. I can't wait! Here's a glimpse of the next chappie...

Chappie 13: Money makes the world go round

" Mom! No, you can't marry him! I don't care how much money we have left!" said Kagome.

" Dear..."

Well...hehehe..that's all you'll get for now. Please review! Da little buttons down there


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okies...Imma update..imma update! I'm am...reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooory! Please don't throw things at me! I, uh...I totally forgot about my story..hehehe.Well..it was really because I was sick, and also that I totally had a writers block for my other stories...(Hey..don't say I lied!)..Okay maybe I did...hehehe. Well...imma update, here's the next chappie! 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha...does...not...belong...to...me...period...

Thanks to those who have reviewed.

**Crossing to the Other Side  
By Mistress Steph7587**

Last -

" Mom, that can wait. Right now, I want to talk to you about your life." Kagome stopped talking for a minute to see if Cori was around. " I want to know how you can function with this guy around. He hurts Souta, and he obviously doesn't like me."

Kagome's mother held a straight face. " Honey, how bout I take you out to dinner tonight. Then we can talk about it. Yasha may come too."

" Souta too, please?" asked Kagome.

Kagome's mom nodded. " Souta too."

" Thanks mom. Right now, I'm feeling tired from the drive. Do you have a room for Yasha and I?" asked Kagome.

" Of course. You may take the room directly accross Souta's room. Have a good rest." said Akiko.

" I will, I mean, we will." Kagome said, giggling.

-End

**Chapter 13: Money makes the world go round**

" Yasha!" yelled Kagome, who was fixing her hair.

Yasha peeked out from inside the bathroom. " What do ya want, woman!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. " Do you happen to know where my necklace is? You know, the one you got me?"

" Oh, um...that necklace. It's uh...um, back home?" said Yasha sheepishly.

Kagome's face turned all red. " Yasha! You knew I wanted to show my mother! Prepare to die!"

" Eep!" said Yasha, closing the bathroom door fast.

Kagome couldn't but stare. 'Did Yasha just say eep? Oh goody, my fiance turned into a girl.' She thought.

" Yasha, please don't be rude tonight. If anyone should be rude, it's going to be me." Kagome said with a triumphant smirk.

Yasha stuck his head out of the bathroom again. " So long as I get to be the girl." He replied with a smirk.

They both ended up laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the restruant)

" Please enjoy yourselves. If you need anything, my name is Zed, and I will be your waiter. Please let me know when you're ready to order."

" Thank You." said Kagome's mother.

" Now dear, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Kagome sighed, and unfolded her napkin. " Mother, what do you see in Cori?"

" Cori is a nice man with lots of wealth." said Kagome's mother.

"Mom! No, you can't marry him! I don't care how much money we have left!" said Kagome.

"Dear..."

" How can he be nice if he and his son threaten Souta?"

Kagome's mother looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Why would Cori and Masafumi hurt Souta?"

Kagome pounded the table with her fist. " Mom! You don't notice because you are never around. If you take a look at Souta's back, you can see what they have been doing to him. I don't like that Cori either. He talks as if i'm not even your daughter."

"Kagome! That will be enough, you will not be disrespectful in a resturant." Kagome's mother scolder, with a stern look.

" Mom! I'm not a child anymore. I came home to spend quality time with you and Souta, and that...that guy happened to be there. Mom, he isn't the one for you." Kagome yelled.

Everyone in the resturant now stared at them. Souta was sweating like mad with wide eyes at his sister and mother. Yasha was pretending not to notice the two fighting.

" Nothing to see folks, just continue what you were doing." Yasha said, sheepishly.

Kagome slammed her napkin on the table and walked, no, stomped out of the resturant.

Yasha looked at his girlfried just leave, and back towards where her mother was standing. If he didn't know any better, he'd say this is one of those pre-menstrual moments. He took Souta by the hand and told him that the two needed time to talk it out. Souta nodded and left with Yasha. Their mother on the other hand only stared at where her daughter was sitting, then a little tear dropped from her eye onto the napkin on the table. All she could say was, " What have I done?"

----------------------

Kagome was at a little park near the Sunset Shrine. She was sitting on one of the swing sets and have her feet push her back and fowards. All she kept on thinking about is her mom, and why she liked that Cori guy.

'How could mom like him? He's not worth it, how can she just throw her love away for, for, money!' Kagome thought. She was crying, she didn't want to yell at her mother, and yet, she did. She felt terrible for yelling, but her mother just didn't seem to understand.

'Great, I'm supposed to be happy about getting married, i'm supposed to be getting married soon! Now here we are...I'm sure mom's upset at me, Souta probably won't talk to me, Yasha will probably avoid me for god knows how long, and Cori...Cori just happened to ruin my life!' Kagome thought bitterly. She sighed, and got up.

" I supposed I should go apologize to mom. No use getting mad at mom's choice. I'll just have to make sure that Souta stays with me." Kagome thought, out loud this time.

" You better accept your mom's choice." a voice sneered.

Kagome turned around to come face to face with Cori. "What do you want?"

Cori advanced towards her, " I'm sure you're familiar with the term, accepted, right?"

" Yes I know what that means, what does that have to do with you?"

" Missy, do you even know my last name?" Cori smirked.

" Of course, isn't Kyogre, like Masafumi's."

" Hmm...you're smart, but not that smart. Masafumi is my adopted son. My last name is Onigumo." Cori bared a wide grin.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she gasped. " O...Onigumo!" Kagome's mind was screaming. ' No, no it just can't be! Naraku is dead!'

" So you think Naraku is dead do you?" Cori bellowed out a great evil laugh.

Kagome's eyes were still widened to the fact that he knew what she was thinking. " Are...Are you a demon?"

" Me, a demon? Hardly! I am just a simple reincarnation of Naraku. Just like your friends Kagome dear, except they are descendents. I am the actual thing, only I don't have demonic powers." Cori chuckled.

Kagome wanted to laugh. She just wanted to laugh right now, and stop laughing when this dream was over. In fact, that's what she did. She laughed.

Cori sweatdropped and mumbled, "That is one insane girl."

In the distance, you could hear a faint "Kagome".

Kagome stopped laughing and froze. She turned around to see Yasha running towards her. She smiled, than she frowned. How would he take it that this guy is actually the reincarnation of his arch rival.

" Yasha! So glad you came." Kagome started laughing again.

Yasha rose an eyebrow at Kagome. " Hey, you okay?"

Cori double sweatdropped that time.

" Yasha, Cori here, is actually the reincarnation of Naraku. Cori's last name is Onigumo." Kagome laughed harder.

Yasha stared wide eyed at his wife, then looked at Cori who just looked like someone had posessed this girl.

" Hey! What made Kags start laughing?" Yasha asked.

Cori grinned. " Why Yasha, I didn't know you cared. Or should I call you, Inuyasha?"

Now Yasha stared at Cori, until everything that Kagome said sank in. " You're Naraku's reincarnation?"

Cori bellowed a "Muahahahahaha." Turned his eyes towards Yasha and said, "Of course I am. You are the same Inuyasha, are you not?"

Yasha didn't know what to say. If Cori spilled the beans of Inuyasha and Yasha to Kagome's mother, I believe that she will freak. Her mom thinks that Inuyasha is dead.

" I have a question?" Kagome asked, getting over her laughing.

Cori raised a brow.

" How can Naraku be reincarnated?"

Yasha and Cori stared at Kagome with dotted eyes. They couldn't believe she asked that question.

" Gee, coming from a girl who is a reincarnated priestess, you sure are dumb." said Cori.

Yasha narrowed his eyes at Cori, " Dare you call her dumb again."

Kagome tilted her head a little and said, "Um...reincanated priestess..." She than snapped her fingers, " A ha! I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, so I guess Naraku could be reincarnated, but Naraku is EVIL! EVIL!" Kagome pointed at finger at Cori.

Yasha sweatdropped and looked around, whistling, acting like he didn't know her.

Cori, also sweatdropped. ' Is this girl on constant PMS?' He thought.

Kagome took huge stomping steps towards Cori and when he least expected it. A hand implanted its print on his face. " How dare you! You, you EVIL creation! Don't you dare hurt my brother! Or my mother! Or...Or...Um Yash?"

Yasha stopped whistling and looked at his fiance. " Yes, sweetie?"

" Can I have some strawberry pie with chocolate frosting and mayonaise?" Kagome asked sweetly, battling her eyes.

Yasha chocked on his next words that were going to come out. Cori looked disgusted on what Kagome just asked for.

" Kagome, you okay sweets?" Yasha asked.

" Yes, I'm fine...but I want my STRAWBERRY PIE WITH CHOCOLATE FROSTING AND MAYONAISE NOWWWWWW!" Kagome yelled, giving off a lot of anger.

" Yes, of course dear. Shall we go home?" Yasha asked, moving behind Cori, even though he is 'EVIL' as Kagome puts it.

Kagome smiled, and said, " Okay Yash, let's go!" She walked towards him and grabbed his hand and skipped her way home.

Cori could only stare. " Okay, forget the whole reincarnation thing. It was made up anyways." He said, before heading back too.

-  
(Back at home)

Souta was playing a game on the playstation, and Akiko was sewing some little boots.

Souta turned around and asked why she was making boots. She simply said, " Just in case Kagome gets a child for me."

Souta sweatdropped and returned to his game.

The door opened not to long after. Kagome stomped her way to the couch which her mother was on. Akiko did not care to regard her daughter standing there.

Kagome frowned and said, "Mama?" In the faintest whisper.

Akiko put down her sewing and stared up at her daughter, sensing something was wrong.

" Yes dear?"

Kagome dropped down by her mother and hugged her. " Mama, I'm sorry. It's just that..I, um..we.."

"Shh, It's okay sweetie. If you don't want me to marry him, it's fine. If it makes you unhappy my baby." Akiko couldn't be upset with her daughter.

Yasha walked in to see the two hugging. He crept away slowly hoping, only hoping, that Kagome wouldn't notice him..."YASHA!" Spoke too soon.

" Yes Kag?"

" I still want my strawberry pie with chocolate frosting and mayonaise." Kaogme sweetly told him.

Cori came inside just in time to hear that. " I swear, that girl is insane!"

Akiko looked up at Cori and smiled. " She's not insane, I believe she has the cravings."

Kagome looked up at her mother, Cori stared at Akiko, and Souta paused his game, and Yasha froze at the door.

" Honey? Don't you have something to tell us dear?" Akiko said, sweetly.

" Tell? No..I don't have nothing to tell." Kagome said, hesitantly.

" Kagome, it's ' I don't have anything to tell' not 'nothing'." Her mother scolded.

" I don't care...Yasha! My pie, now!"

Now this is what you call, wierd. First off, Cori goes off saying he's the reincarnation of Naraku, then Kagome got the cravings, Akiko decided not to remarry for her daughter's happiness, and sons. Cori and Masafumi decided to hang around a bit longer for the wedding. Even if Cori is 'EVIL!'

A/N: Okies..how ya guys like that? Sadly yes...the next chappie is the Epilogue. The final chapter in this story :( Wahhhhh! Anyways..I've got other stories to finish too. Again, sorry for getting this out so late. Bye for now :)


	14. Epilogue

A/N: Ahahaha...I'm really sorry for the long update :( I haven't gotten a chance to even reread my own fics to see what's going on. I have been in college since august, and let me tell ya...It's hard. Don't take college lightly. Never say it's easier then high school, cause it isn't. Now, I'd like to say, Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story since the beginning of this fic. I'm sorry to say that it has come to an end for this story. I'm glad that ended up as good as my cardcaptor fic. Okies...enough talk...on with the epilogue! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his gang what so ever...I do own Cori and Masafumi. I also do not own the wedding sermon or whatever you call it. It belongs to I Corinthians 13.

**Crossing to the Other Side  
By Mistress Steph7587**

Last time-

" I still want my strawberry pie with chocolate frosting and mayonaise." Kaogme sweetly told him.

Cori came inside just in time to hear that. " I swear, that girl is insane!"

Akiko looked up at Cori and smiled. " She's not insane, I believe she has the cravings."

Kagome looked up at her mother, Cori stared at Akiko, and Souta paused his game, and Yasha froze at the door.

" Honey? Don't you have something to tell us dear?" Akiko said, sweetly.

" Tell? No..I don't have nothing to tell." Kagome said, hesitantly.

" Kagome, it's ' I don't have anything to tell' not 'nothing'." Her mother scolded.

" I don't care...Yasha! My pie, now!"

Now this is what you call, wierd. First off, Cori goes off saying he's the reincarnation of Naraku, then Kagome got the cravings, Akiko decided not to remarry for her daughter's happiness, and sons. Cori and Masafumi decided to hang around a bit longer for the wedding. Even if Cori is 'EVIL!'

End-

Epilogue: Crossed to the Other Side

(3 months after the incident at her mom's)

" Well Kagome, It looks like you will have a healthy baby under way. You are just about 4 months pregnant." said the Dr. Inikisha.

Kagome face brightened with a great big smile. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Oops! I mean, Yasha's child.

Things have been going according to plan for this two lovebirds. The two were married at the ending of July, on the 25th to be exact. Sango was Kagome's Maid of Honor, while Miroku was Yasha's Best Man. Of course, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were the brides maids. Souta was the ring bearer, and Cori and Masafumi were in the audience. Kagome had requested that she would be walking down the isle alone, but with a picture of her father in her hand.

(Flashback)

As Kagome was walking across the isle with her long, flowing, white gown. She stopped to look at her fathers picture, and kissed it. As she walked towards the alter, she started to tear up. Oh, how she had waited for this day. She remembered going to the Sengoku Jidai when she was younger, she recalled the day that she swore she'd always be with Inuyasha. She remembered when Inuyasha had died, but now he is back with her now, as Yasha Tenou.

She stopped where her mother was seated, she took the picture of her father from her hands, and guided her to Yasha's arm. She hugged her daughter dearly, and kissed her cheek.

Kagome looked at Yasha and smiled, she was one happy girl that day.

The priest stood at his podium with the bible in his hands. He held up one hand, " Love is patient, love is kind, and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account wrong suffering, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth, (love) bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

The priest cleared his throat. He looked at the audience, " Today, we are here to bring together Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi, and Yasha Tenou in Holy Matrimony."

Yasha looked at Kagome with such tenderness in his eyes. He reverted his eyes back to the Priest.

" Do you, Yasha Tenou, take Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death, do you part?"

Yasha smiled, and said those sacred words of love. " I do."

" And Do you, Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi, take Yasha Tenou, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death, do you part?"

Kagome smiled, and looked over at Yasha. She also spoke the two sacred words. " I do."

The priest smiled at them. He raised his head to speak, " Those who do not wish for these two to not marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

---Not a sound---

" I now pronounce you, Yasha and Kagome Tenou, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He smiled.

Yasha turned towards Kagome, and lifted her vail. He said, " I love you."

Kagome smiles, and repeats those same words. " I love you."

He leans down, ever so slightly, and gives her a light chaste kiss on the lips.

The whole church rang with cheers.

Yasha lifted Kagome up, and took her outside the chapel, where their lives would officially begin.

(End Flashback)

As Kagome was in the side seat driving home with Sango, she imagined coming home to Yasha's loving arms.

" Hey Kags, we're here." Sango brought her back from her imagination. She climbed out of the car.

" Thanks Sango, I owe you one." Kagome said, as she closed the door.

Kagome walked up to the front of her house, where she and Yasha has been living for the past month.

She opened the door, to be bombarded by her brother arms around her belly, and a cute sight of her husband sleeping on the couch with one arm off the side.

" Hey Souta, when did you get here?" Kagome asked, putting her coat away.

" I got here about 2 hours ago, but Yasha said you went somewhere with Sango." Souta said, then grinned. " Yasha still doesn't know, does he?"

Kagome grinned, " Nope!"

" When you gonna tell him?"

" Soon, hopefully soon."

" Tell me what?" said a voice, with arms enclosing around Kagome's waist.

" Oh, nothing, nothing that you would want to know." Kagome said, avoiding the truth.

Yasha saw right through her, " Uh huh Kags, now tell me what your big secret is."

Kagome giggled, " Nope! Not a chance! You'll find out on Thanksgiving Day."

(Thanksgiving Day)

Everyone gathered around the dinner table. There were seats for 10 people.

Kagome's mother took the head of the table, while Kagome's three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi took her mother's left side. Kagome, Yasha, and Souta took the right side, and Miroku and Sango took opposite sides, leaving the other side, opposite of Kagome's mother free.

" Let's all join hands to bless our food, that was prepared for us tonight." Kagome's mother, Akiko said.

" Midoriko, Keeper of Heavens, We ask that you bless this food that we will be eating on this Thanksgiving Day. We also ask that you bless my daughters marriage, and let them live a happy life. I ask of you to let my husband know that we are all doing very well, and that we miss him greatly. Lastly, I thank you for giving my daughter, the love of her life. Amen."

All together, the rest said, " Amen."

Akiko smiled, " Yasha, will you do the honors in carving the turkey?"

Yasha smiled, " I would be glad to." He stood up, gripped on to the carving knife, and sliced the first slice of turkey.

Kagome stood up, " I also have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked at her, as Yasha put down the knife.

" I am thankful for having a wonderful mother, a cool brother, great friends, and a loving husband. So, in honor to celebrate Thanksgiving Day, I would like to tell you that I am currently five months pregnant." Kagome blushed.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all screamed like high school girls. Miroku and Sango smiled as if they knew this was coming, of course, Sango knew. Kagome's brother, Souta also knew too, who just grinned like a bob cat. Kagome's mother, Akiko, had eyes made of stars, saying she was glad that she started making little booties. As for Yasha...Well, he didn't take it to well. His eyes was wide as frying pans, he shook so badly, that his knees went week.

Kagome looked at him with concern, " Yasha, are you okay?"

Yasha nodded, and smiled. " I'm so happy Kagome. We'll soon have a family of our own."

Kagome nodded at him. " Yes, but be prepared Yasha. I don't take this lightly."

Yasha tilted his head like a dog, " Huh? I don't follow you."

Kagome laughed, " You'll see."

(4 months later)

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" YASHA TENOU YOU ARE DEAD!" Screamed a pregnant Kagome, who was going through labor at that very moment.

Yasha couldn't feel his hand anymore. He swore that Kagome just crushed his bones in there. He promised himself no more sex until this child was at least 30!

" YASHA! AHHHHHH! I HATE YOUUUUU!" Kagome still screamed.

The Mid Wife told Kagome, " Mrs. Tenou, you need to push. I see the head coming out. Please push."

Kagome pushed with her might, " THIS IS SOOOOO UGHHHHH...I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANY MORE CHILDREN!"

" Mrs. Tenou, Push a little more please, I can see the body coming through, You just need to push harder."

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! UHHHHH!" Kagome screamed all she can scream, until...

" WAHHHHH! WAHHHHHH!" came from the other side of her.

" What do you know, you have a healthy baby girl. Ariana, please put down April 29, 2006 at 3:45am. Mrs. Tenou, Mr. Tenou what will this baby girl's name be?"

Kagome smiled, glad that the pain was over. Yasha smiled, seeing he has a little girl. They both looked at each other, and spoke one name. " Midoriko."

The midwife nodded and told the other nurse to put that down on the birth certificate.

" Mr. Tenou, you need to wait in the waiting room while we clean up your wife." said one of the nurses.

Yasha kissed Kagome on the forehead, then left to the waiting room.

(A Week Later)

Everyone who was a friend of Kagome and Yasha had gotten a card, even relatives, and anyone you can remember. Here's a card for you as well...

You are Invited to Celebrate the Homecoming of:

Yasha Tenou  
&  
Kagome Tenou's

Baby Little Girl:

Name: Midoriko Tenou Age: 7 days Born on: April 29, 2006 at 3:45am

Please RSVP at Kagome's Cell: 342-1033 or Yasha's Cell: 342-1034, or their home: 540-1204.

-The End-

A/N: I hope you all loved this ending, and this story. Happy Thanksgiving to you all. Don't worry, I'm not done yet lol...I still have my other inuyasha story to finish, and my cardcaptor story. Till then...read and review :) Love you all!


End file.
